


Super Nathan

by Cornholio4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Butterfly!Marinette, Drabble, F/M, Kwami Swap, Ladybug!Sabrina, Oneshot, Super Nathan, also on FanFiction, nathanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: The mysterious giver of powers and creator of champion of Paris, Butterfly has changed Nathaniel into Super Nathan. Now he can try to impress his crush Marinette.





	Super Nathan

**Author's Note:**

> Making Sabrina the holder of the Ladybug Miraculous, inspired by Pink Bonbons by TwinklingCupcake.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg had been drawing in his sketchbook while on a bus, fantasising as his fictional superhero alter ego Super Nathan and saving his crush and classmate Marinette from villains. He sighed; it was just a fantasy after all.

 

Still he could dream, especially since it was his birthday, it didn’t seem like anyone noticed at school though. He was hoping Marinette did and it was why she had invited him to come by her family’s bakery.

 

He wished he could be a real superhero like Paris’ own Polka Dot Girl and the Butterfly, Polka Dot Girl would come in to help those in need and Butterfly would transform ordinary civilians into super powered champions to help her. No one knew what Butterfly looked like as she jsut sent her butterflies to possess people and give them powers.

 

He then felt the bus being rocked as the bus driver yelled about his breaks not working. He then grew worried but then there were pointing and cheering to the outside as they saw Polka Dot Girl using her Yoyo to try and tied the back of the bus to slow it down only for the bumper to break off.

 

Nathaniel was getting worried whishing there was something he could do, if only he could be a hero for just one time.........

 

Then through the window was w white butterfly which went and          possessed his pen. He heard a voice talk in his head:

 

“ **Super Nathan, I am Butterfly! You desire the chance to prove yourself as a Superhero and I will give you the power to turn your fantasy into reality!** ”

 

Nathaniel was awestruck but then transformed into the spitting image of his avatar in his drawings, grinning he then used his pen and the tablet on his arm to draw a construction crane outside which went and picked up the bus. He then drew a ladder which appeared in front of the door.

 

Polka Dot Girl then went up and opened the door to let everyone out, Polka Dot Girl got out her hand in a fist bump gesture which Super Nathan returned. “Pound it!” they said at once as it was a customary gesture whenever Polka Dot Girl and Butterfly’s champion when they saved the day.

 

“ **Pound it!** ”

 

Super Nathan then saw he was outside the bakery Marinette’s parents owned and then faced Polka Dot Girl, “Sorry to cut this short Polka Dot Girl but it’s my birthday and my crush at school invited me to come meet her and the bakery. I hope she can be impressed by the super version of myself!” Super Nathan told her going to the bakery while waving to the Superhero.

 

“Okay and happy birthday then!” Polka Dot Girl told her and Super Nathan felt girlish screaming in her head for some reason:

 

* * *

 

 

In her bedroom, the Butterfly screamed with worry while watching Super Nathan enter the bakery. Her attempts to tell him to stop through their link was for nought. She was a blue haired girl with a silver eye mask, dark purple robes and a cane.

 

She fought that being a Superhero like this would be easy, since she jsut had to choose her Champions carefully and not have to do any actual fighting. But still it meant finding a hiding spot which basically meant on a rooftop far away from the action or in her room.

 

It basically meant having her white butterflies (she had named them all) fly about into the sky until she summons one to go and ‘Heroize’ chosen Champion. Sure once or twice she had chosen poorly as her Champion was more Supervillain than Superhero but she had the power to stop them before it was too late.

 

She then quickly said “ **Dark Wings Fall!** ”, she transformed into her normal self as Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Nooroo her Kwami came out of her Miraculous Brooch.

 

“Master, you know that transforming back doesn’t transform back your Champion, so why didn’t you just have Hugo unpossess Nathaniel?” Nooroo asked, despite all her attempts she could never get Nooroo to stop calling her master.

 

“Sorry Nooroo, I panicked and was not thinking clearly. I thought it would be Butterfly’s birthday present to let him live out his Superhero fantasy but I didn’t think he would want to try and woo me when he came back here. I should have thought this through.....” Marinette but Nooroo giggled.

 

“It won’t be so bad Master, you know that Nathaniel likes you so why not give him a chance?” Nooroo asked and Marinette thought she might, Nathaniel was always nice to her (when he got the courage to speak to her that is) and she could safely call him a friend, unlike Chloe.......

 

Marinette told Nooroo to hide as she then walked down to the main bakery, her parents were greeting Super Nathan who noticed her. “Nathaniel, I made this for you with help of my parents.....” Marinette told him getting a plate with a big cake on it. She had been working on it for a while and she had wanted to bring it to him at school but delays caused by having to be Butterfly prevented that. She had finished not that long after school.

 

Super Nathan gave her a grateful smile and then drew a boutique of roses on his tablet which appeared, he offered them to Marinette to which she nervously accepted. “Marinette, I wished I could speak up for you when Chloe picks on you but I can be your champion today. You think you could spend it today with me at a picnic?” he asked and Marinette gave a slight nod.

 

Marinette’s parents then went to work getting a table ready for them while congratulating their daughter on getting a date with a Superhero (it made her embarrassed). Polka Dot Girl smiled at this, she had looked guilty when Super Nathan talked about Chloe picking on Marinette. She is supposed to be a Superhero and yet she doesn’t do much to stop her.

 

Still she couldn’t help but feel happy for them both. Her eyes widened when she saw Nooroo smiling at them in the air, Nooroo noticed that she had seen his hiding place. He then panicked and went through the wall.

 

Wait, that was the Kwami of the Butterfly Miraculous..... Then that means that.....

 

Could Butterfly be a customer at the bakery at the very moment?


End file.
